Microelectronic assemblies generally include one or more integrated circuit dies (“ICs”), such as for example one or more packaged ICs (“chips”). One or more of such chips may be mounted on a circuit platform, such as on a wafer for wafer-level-packaging (“WLP”), a package substrate, an interposer, or a carrier. Additionally, one chip may be mounted on another chip for a package-on-package (“PoP”) part.
A chip may include conductive elements, such as pathways, traces, tracks, vias, contacts, pads such as contact pads and bond pads, plugs, nodes, or terminals for example, that may be used for making electrical interconnections with another circuit platform. These arrangements may facilitate electrical connections used to provide functionality of ICs. A chip may be coupled to a circuit platform by bonding, such as bonding traces or terminals, for example, of such circuit platform to bond pads or exposed ends of pins or posts or the like of a chip. Interconnecting of one chip to another chip or to a circuit platform is relevant to reliability.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide interconnects that enhance reliability.